Comforting An Angel
by drewdog302
Summary: After "I Trusted Them" Aleu is pregnant fro Leo and is still heartbroken over Violet and Rachel's betrayal James starts to grow worry that Aleu will probably slip into depression if doesn't do something. Will James do whatever it takes to comfort his mate and angel?


**Hey I'm back again this story takes place after the events of my story "I Trusted Them" which one of the stories I wrote last year. And this story is very heartwarming so anyway here's " _Comforting An Angel"_**

* * *

No matter what would happen Aleu would always love James. Aleu and James's relationship was about be destroyed by Aleu's once best friends Violet and Rachel when Aleu found out she felt betrayed and heart broken it has been six weeks now and she hasn't eaten or slept well since the day Violet and Rachel broke Aleu's heart but its all about to change.

* * *

 _ **Six Weeks after Violet and Rachel's betrayal.**_ _ **...**_

Aleu walked down the streets of White Mountain she was on her way home from the vet she was six weeks pregnant Aleu wasn't that thrilled about being a mother she was still heartbroken about what her two friends did to her.

Tears slid down Aleu's cheeks she never knew that her friends would do such a thing to her Aleu felt completely betrayed.

"Aleu." said a mysterious voice.

Aleu turned around and saw light blue husky with grey eyes and with a black underbelly it was Aleu's friend Ice.

Aleu sniffed and she wiped away her tears.

"Hey Ice whats up." Aleu said with a sniff.

"Aleu are you okay I saw you walking by and I said 'hi' but you didn't seemed to hear me are you okay?" Ice asked.

"Oh I'm fine." Aleu said with a sniff.

"Aleu I know something is wrong please tell me the truth." Ice said putting a paw on Aleu's shoulder.

"It's Violet and Rachel...I N-Never kn-knew th-th-that they w-w-would d-do such a thing." Aleu said starting to break down into a fit of sobs.

Aleu then felt a little kick inside of Aleu guessed that her unborn pup was telling her _Don't cry Mommy please don't cry._ Aleu rubbed her bulging belly with one of her front paws as if she was saying _I'm so sorry my little Leo but I can't be talked out of a mood like this._

"Aleu have you talked to James about this maybe he could help you." Ice said comfortingly.

"No James is barely around because he's too busty doing patrols." Aleu sobbed.

"He's gotta be around sometime." Ice said.

"I visit but I'm afraid that'll bug him too much." Aleu said as more tears streamed down her muzzle.

"Aleu it's okay James loves you please just listen..." Ice started but she didn't finish because Aleu to walked away with tears pouring down her muzzle.

Ice felt like crying herself but she was able to hold back tears.

 _I've gotta fix this_. Ice hought she then took off to find James.

* * *

James was with his squad he was about ready to leave to go to a fort in Fairbanks he said goodbye to Aleu that morning he was about to load up into the military Humvee when he turned around and saw Ice standing there.

"Hey Ice whats up?" James asked.

"James its about Aleu." Ice said.

"What's going on with Aleu is she sick?" James asked worryingly.

"No." Ice replied.

"Did her water break?"

"No."

"Is she injured?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong with her?" James asked.

"She's heartbroken, she's crying, and she's depressed." Ice said.

James then got the image of his beloved Aleu crying for hours in her bed.

James felt a tear slid down his cheek _Aleu._ he thought.

"Alright boys lets load up." shouted the commander.

James then looked at Ice and winked he then walked up to the commander.

"Commander can I stay here for a while?" James asked.

* * *

James walked up to the mill where he and Aleu were staying he put an ear to the door he could swear he heard sniffling in there.

James then scratched the door he then heard a startled gasp and some shuffling around.

"Come in." Aleu said.

James the open the door and he saw his mate laying down with a blanket wrapped around her body and she was resting her head on a pillow James knew how depressed she was it looked like she was crying there for hours.

"James what are you doing here I thought you were going to Fairbanks?" Aleu said with a sniff.

"Well Commander told me I can stay here for a while." James said laying down next to Aleu.

"Aleu what's wrong you don't look very happy as you normally are when I come home?" James asked his mate.

"James how long have we been mates?" Aleu asked.

"Well about two years." James replied.

"James I know that they were people out there like Niju who would try to destroy our relationship but I never knew that one of them my very own best friends." Aleu said with tears in her crystal blue eyes.

James nodded.

James was now worried that Aleu would slip into depression if he didn't Aleu's mind off of her sadness.

"Are you hungry? there's plenty of meat the butcher gave it to me..." James started but was cut off by Aleu.

"James..." Aleu said with enough pain in her voice to stop James from talking.

"James please just...just hold me." Aleu sobbed.

James said nothing else but he wrapped his arms around Aleu and he held her tightly.

"It's okay Aleu don't cry my sweet Shhhhhhhhhh, Shhhhhhhhh." James said comfortingly.

Aleu cried into James's chest as James held her tighter.

"Aleu look at me." James said.

Aleu then looked into James's yellow eyes

"Aleu your more than just my mate your my angel it hurts me to see you cry you need to let Violet and Rachel go." James said in a comforting voice.

"But if I let them go I won't have any friends." Aleu said.

"That's not true my sweet your friend is right here in front of you." James said.

James then leaned in and he kissed Aleu on the lips.

After they broke from the kiss Aleu felt a smile glide across her face she always counted on James to make her smile.

"I'm so glad your here for me James." Aleu said with a smile.

James smiled and he nuzzled Aleu's muzzle who nuzzled him back.

"How's Leo doing?" James asked Aleu nodding at her bulging belly.

"He's doing fine." Aleu said rubbing her belly.

James then kissed Aleu's stomach saying hello to the unborn life Aleu was carrying inside of her.

"James can you please hold me I love that feeling?" Aleu asked her mate.

James nodded and he embraced Aleu strongly.

Aleu nuzzled his fur gently and she snuggled close to his side and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

James then leaned down and whispered into Aleu's ear " _Goodnight my beautiful angel I love you_."

James then laid his jaw on Aleu's head and he closed his eyes until he too find himself asleep with his mate in his embrace.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **I"ve got to say this is so far one of the cutest stories I've written so far well actually " _The Fear Of Water"_ and " _Puppies In Dusty_ " were pretty cute.**

 **Anyway Aleu is a character created by Universal Pictures.**

 **And the characters James, and Ice are characters are characters created by me and they can't be used without my permission.**

 **And if your interested in more Awesome content Subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467!  
**

 **See Ya Next Time!**


End file.
